User blog:Swimswimfruit/Plus and Minus
As both men's pantheons explode and cover up the whole plateau, they dash and clahs once more. Magnus tries to slash and kick, using the best of his telekinetical abilities, while Owari dodges, and unleashes powerfull attacks aimed at vital points only. After a few good minutes of fighting, they take a step back, and together, decide it's time to step up the game. From each pair of swords, light or darkness comes out, spreading far and wide. Nitoryu Ougi: Hikari Michi! Owari no Hiken: Yami no naka... Magnus simply thrursts both swords at Owari, and two light beams that are combined are unleashed at almost the speed of light, while from Owari, a dome of darkness spreads all around him. The light projectiles hit their target before he was able to react, as the sound of flesh being slashed is noticable inside the darkness that now surrounds them. As he hears that, though, Magnus has no time to rejoice, since the darkness is ready to touch him, and he doesn't like that. He instantly unleashes all the light he can, and with his swords coated with it, attacks with all of his speed, cutting away the darkness... Slowly, however, the darkness consumes him, and wherever it touches him, he feels his flesh being torn appart. Nitoryu Ougi: Hikari no Domu. (Dome) Magnus releases all the light from his swords at once, making the attack spread in a dome around him. The light and darkness get canceled out, and the area around the two clears up. Owari no Hiken: Yami no Wana. All around Magnus, swords, flame spears, electric currects, telekinetical spikes, even earth pikes can be seen. They are all launched at the same time, and with a patter immposible to predict, they claim big damage on Magnus. Owari no Hiken: Yami no Imi. Revealing the meaning behind it all, Owari appears behind Magnus, sheathign his swords. Blood gushes out of Magnus' shoulders, as Owari uses the projectiles only as a dangerous distraction... However, Owari feels two new wounds open up on his ribcage, as Magnus predicted the attack and mustered up a counter. The pain on his ribs is quite strong, and it makes breathing hard... Magnus must have toyed with his brain. Magnus: Time to go now. Magnus turns around, and all around his swords, Ageha gathers. Nitoryu Ougi: Melchee's Brutality. Two flying slashes made out of Ageha are launched from Magnus, at speeds that instantly reach Owari... While the flyign slashes are still being released, a second ago, we see Owari grin. Owari no Hiken: Melchee's Guillotine. The last trap Owari set up for Magnus is made known at the last second... Two fling slashes made of Ageha were launched very high, and now come down with power, claiming Magnus' life as the twin flyign slashes also claim Owari's. Both: Dammit. Two lines of White spread majestically all over the battlefield suddenly... To be forced to use it this quickly... This fight will be too short, huh? We both used our best, and made it so that even the Tensai couldnt fidn another way out of this... As Mugen Pantheon is released Owari's goes off a fragment of a second earlier... Every person in this world suddenly feels that same rage, and then, in an instant, a bliss thta compares to nothing... after that, sooner than other times, the effect goes away. Owari starts lauhging like a madman, while Magnus looks at Owari, focused. Magnus: That rage, an hour ago... It was you, wasn't it? Owari: George's final attack was litterally a sure-kill move, if you didn't have God Powers. I had too. Magnus: So... what do you make of it? Owari: I have to say, I only discovered it at that point too... But I think It's fairly obvious, considering how we made it to act. Magnus and Owari, without communicating, simply point their fingers at a random rock, a different one each. They snap their figners, and that line appears again, first Magnus and then Owari... Two parallel white lines appear... Riding on the lines are two circles, which encircle the two rocks. One has a gold finish, while the other a purple outline. The two rocks get deleted, at the order by which the Mugen Pantheons were activated... Magnus and Owari then point their fingers at the Sun, and while Owari tries to delete it, Magnus salvages it, using the secondary ability of the Mugen Pantheon to "rewrite". They both pant, as using the Mugen Pantheon takes such an amazing toll on their bodies, and then they both grin. Magnus: Thanks to you, I realized somethign so Important. I guess that, after all, you coming here might be part of a bigger plan? Owari: A bigger plan that lets me fuck the world up so easily? I can't wait to stop you from excuting it! Magnus: Yet If you think about it, this might be for the best. Who's to say that in a few decades, those responsible for all the thigns you made public won't really be held accountable? That in reality, the nation's relationships will be fixed? Be it through respect or fear of any other dark secrets coming to light, all will fear the repetition of those past mistakes. Owari: So what, you wanna suggest that the World Goverment builds me a statue for my kind act of releasing all the demons in the world?! I'd just vandilize it with the guts of whoever funded it! Magnus: Yet you can't deny that some sort of play is evident here. With what he know thus far, I'm sure we both come to the same conclusion. Owari: When Shir's earth-shattering move was stopped, the world felt a surge of happiness. Magnus: So did it, when we used it again a few times in important fights... Owari: When Shiryu used it against Shir, however, the impact wasn't as great. It's as though the universe took a step back and didn't express an opinion... Magnus: Yet when you were saved from absolute death, that same world expressed it's gratitude. Owari: When we used it to delete two seemingly random rocks, nothing happened.... Magnus: And when they were fired at one another, nothing happened again... SO only one conculsion can be drawn then... Both men grin as they play around with the pantheon in their hands. The Mugen Pantheon is not only the power, but also the Will of the Infinite Gods. When something that goes along with the Scheme of All thigns is deleted, the Universe Screams. When evil is undone, a surge of reliefe overtakes us all. When nothing changes, nothing happens... This is so useless to know for our fight... Yet it means the world. Both get serious as they instantly access many powers, and speak at the same time. No more delays. The next minutes should finish things. Category:Blog posts